A Different Kind of Birthday
by Cathy Rin
Summary: Tsuna forgot Kyouya's birthday today and is in a predicament. But Kyouya has problems of his own today. My first yaoi fic, so go easy on me...


**This is a Happy Birthday fic for Hibari Kyouya!!! Of course, 1827.**

Tsuna woke up the usual, Reborn style. The sadistic baby kicked his student awake two hours before school starts. "Dame-Tsuna, wake up. Today is a special day for you," he informed.

Tsuna sat up his bed rubbing the bump on his head making the pain go away, "What do you mean? There's nothing special to…day…" Tsuna went quiet for a while and then the whole household shook from his scream. "HIIII!!!!" he shouted as he looked at the calendar.

Today was May 5th, Kyouya's birthday. He was now a year older. How could he forget the birthday of his own boyfriend? They have been together for almost three months, and on his birthday he will forget it? "Oh no! I haven't bought a gift for him yet!" he panicked.

Reborn smirked at this predicament of his student, "That's why I woke you up this early, Dame-Tsuna. Some shops are already open, so get going!" he said as he pointed a gun at the brunette in pajamas.

Not wasting time, and not wanting to be killed by the sadistic tutor, he quickly got up and changed into his uniform, grabbed his bag and rushed downstairs where Nana was still cooking breakfast.

"Tsu-kun, you're up early," she said smiling.

Tsuna grabbed the nearest toast on the table, "There's something I need to do before school starts," he explained.

"You forgot Kyou-kun's birthday right?" she asked, knowing of her son's relationship with the scary perfect.

"Gotta go!" he shouted and left to go to the town.

A few minutes passed, he finally arrived at the town stores. He stopped dead as he thought of something, "But…what should I give him?" he wondered. Then he thought of something, "That's it!" he said as he ran to a store.

Unknown to him, a certain raven haired perfect saw him enter the store while he got out of the groceries to bring home for his mother back at home. It was his birthday, and her mother was planning something special for her beloved only son. But she was quite busy, so she asked him to buy some ingredients instead.

Getting curious, he followed the certain brunette and glanced at the window where he saw the brunette taking a wrapped box from the shopkeeper. He smirked as he discovered something that can be worth his while. Before the brunette could see him, he quickly left and went home.

…

…

When he got there, his mother was still on the phone calling his three sisters that she was persuading to come to Namimori from Tokyo. They were triplet girls with the same everything. They study at Tokyo University as seniors and lives in their Tokyo house. They were irritating to be with, as he describes them. But memories haunt him while he remembered those pictures of him that they hold dear when they dressed them in outrageous girly outfits and has been stacked in their albums that they brought with them, fearing that he will burn them all…which he will.

His mother, Kirin Hibari was arguing with them, "Aw come on girls, don't you want to see your little brother and his cute boyfriend?" she asked which made Kyouya shiver. There was also one thing they have in common…

"What? Kyou-chan has a cute boyfriend? We're going!" three girls replied on the phone. Yep, they are all Yaoi fangirls.

Kirin smiled, "Then I'll expect the three of you tonight," she said as she hung up the phone, not knowing that his son was there. "Oh, Kyou-kun, you're home," she greeted.

"Mother, did you have to tell them about Tsunayoshi?" he asked twitching.

"Sorry honey, but I really want them to come here, so I told them that you have a boyfriend," she apologized, knowing well that her daughters are easily persuaded by Yaoi.

Kyouya sighed, "Fine," he said as he went to the kitchen and placed the grocery bags on the kitchen table and grabbed his bag to go to school. "I'm going now," he bid and left the house.

"Thanks for the groceries Kyou-kun!" she said as she waved her hand.

…

…

Tsuna got to school an hour early. Gokudera and Yamamoto were already there, so he came to them, "Morning," he greeted.

"Good morning Tsuna," Yamamoto greeted.

"A pleasant morning Tenth!" Gokudera greeted.

"You're early today Tsuna," Yamamoto said. Tsuna stuttered.

"Um, I had an errand to run earlier," he excused.

Yamamoto smiled knowing what it is, "You forgot his birthday huh?" he guessed that made Tsuna blush. "Haha, it's alright Tsuna, he won't mind," he comforted.

"He shouldn't! Tenth has hassled today just to buy that bastard a gift! He should be grateful!" Gokudera spat out.

Tsuna just laughed.

…

…

After classes, Tsuna rushed to the Reception Room where he knows that Kyouya would be at this time. He knocked on the door twice before he heard the perfect say to enter. He peeped inside and went in seeing the perfect seated on the couch.

"Kyouya?" he said as he entered.

"Sit," Kyouya instructed. Tsuna did nothing but obliged. "Do you know what day it is?" he asked.

Tsuna nodded and took out his present, "Here, I got this for you," he said with a smile. Kyouya took it and placed it on the table.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked.

"I'll do it later. For now, I'm giving you a punishment for forgetting my birthday today," he explained.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "You knew?" he asked.

Kyouya smirked, "I saw you at the town today buying something from a shop, and I also saw you taking the same present like the one at the table," he then came close to the brunette. "Now, for your punishment, since we'll be going to my house in an hour, I'll take that sixty minutes to punish you," he said as his hand crept at the buttons on his shirt and licked the young brunette's lips before he kissed him fully and lying him on the couch.

All throughout the hour, moans and different noises came out of the room. No one dared look inside, or they will be bitten to death by the horny perfect.

…

…

An hour later, they were walking towards Kyouya's house. Kyouya has told him that his mother was preparing his birthday dinner like they do every year. But now is very different. His sisters are now coming just to see Tsuna.

When Kyouya opened the door, they were greeted by popping confetti. There stood four women. Three of them are identical. Both have the same black hair and purple-grey eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" they greeted. One of the triplets took out a camera and took a picture of the two together.

Tsuna was surprised to see the triplets Kyouya told him about. "Are you Kyou-chan's boyfriend?" the three asked in unison. Tsuna nodded wryly. The three then grabbed him and the three hugged and cuddled him at the same time, "You're soooooo cute!!!!!!!" the three said happily. "Kyou-chan chose a perfect partner!!!"

Then Kyouya twitched, "Let go of him before he suffocates," he demanded. The three stopped cuddling the now dizzy brunette.

"Aww, Kyou-chan's stubborn," they complained.

"Umm…" Tsuna said looking at the three. They were wearing the same style of sundresses, but with different colors. "Can you tell me who's who?" he asked.

The three looked at each other, and then smiled. The girl with an orange dress introduced them, "My name is Karin, the one with the purple dress is Kara, and the one in white is Karu," she informed.

"Oh," Tsuna said halfheartedly.

Then Kirin interrupted, "Alright everyone, let's go to the dining room or Kyou-kun's favorite foods will get cold," she announced.

All throughout the evening, the triplets have been menacing with Tsuna and taking pictures everytime they saw him with their beloved brother. Tsuna giggled when the three showed him ten albums of a young Kyouya in different kinds of girly clothes until he was six. Kyouya blushed every darkly while trying to take the albums away from his sisters' grasps, but to no avail. Kirin just laughed seeing the bond of his daughters and only son to each other. Tsuna enjoyed the evening as well.

When the time came for Tsuna to leave, Kyouya was more than happy to walk him home away from the clutches of his sisters.

"I had fun today Kyouya," Tsuna said smiling, "And I got to meet your sisters. They are very nice,"

"Yeah, but annoying," he replied, "But they are the only exception when it comes to annoying me like crazy,"

Tsuna giggled, "You sure do have a very loving family," he praised. Then he remembered his gift, "By the way, did you already open my gift?" he asked.

Kyouya answered his question by taking out a necklace with a pendant that looked like a Skylark flying through three thick clouds.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Very," was his reply.

When they got in front of Tsuna's house, the perfect planted a light kiss on his lips, "I'll see you tomorrow Tsunayoshi,"

"Happy Birthday, Kyouya, I love you," he bid.

"I love you too," he said as their faces parted and the perfect started to leave. He watched him go until he was out of his sight from the gate.

When he left, Tsuna took out some pictures that his three sisters gave him. The pictures show young Kyouya wearing different kinds of cute little Lolita dresses. The three gave that to him by secret so Kyouya won't interfere.

Tsuna giggled at the pictures. There was mote to his boyfriend than meets the eye, and he learned something about Kyouya today, "Kyouya is very vulnerable to his sisters," after dazing out for a few minutes, he got inside his house for some extra works.

…

…

Back at the Hibari household, Kyouya noticed some pictures missing from the triplets' albums where he was in different kinds of dresses. To top it all off, this were his 'cutest' pictures. He's feeling that he knows the hands where those pictures were given to.

"Oh no…" he murmured.

**End.**

**So what do you think? This fic is my third oneshot and first slight yaoi fic. Please tell me if it's any good.**


End file.
